Unexpected begining
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Bomber survived bad things in her close past and only person who she thrust is Nikki. But when Nikki says all to CO and XO, she didn't expect that new XO will be there for her. Bomber lose all confidence in people, but he will manage to find a way to return it. With all what started as a frendship, can it turns to something more? Or this will broke Bomber's heart again?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not owe anything, just mestakes.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** One more story from me. I really don't know how I came on this idea, but here it is. I had a help with this story. So my idea is not just mine. Enjoy, review and follow. Next chapter will be soon. I promise.

 **PS:** I know, 2Dads would never do that, but hey this is my story

Chapter 1

THREE YEARS BEFORE:  
Nikki and ET had just had just spent their first night together in what would be the first of many. She lay sleeping, while ET slipped from the bed, he watched her sleeping for a while and smiled they could finally be together no more hidding their feelings, he kissed her forehead and left her a note saying he would be back later. He was going diving with what would be his new work colleagues, life could not be better. Nikki awoke to find his note smiling to herself, she got up to make coffee and breakfast, when the phone rang, it was base they were all needed back for duty,so she tried to get ET, he didn't answer so she left a message he was need back on the hammersley. She arrived at work and everyone was there except ET, where could he be they did not have long before they need to was getting worried it was not like him not to get back to her. It was no good she would have to tell CO where he was so they could get a felt something was wrong. That when a call came in of a un manned boat,the hammersley found the bodies, Nikki found ET. Thanks to lucky, he was just bad injured.  
COUPLE MONTHS LATER:  
ET was furious. He was his best mate, but he was the most stupid person on the world.  
"You decided to leave?" asked ET again looking in his mate who was packing himself.  
"Yes." answered Buffer.  
"Why?"  
"Because big ship means promotion."  
"Leaving means losing her."  
"Losing who?" asked Buffer confused.  
"Don't give me these bullshits Buff. I know you three years."  
"I really don't know what are you talking about."  
"Yes you do. If you leave now, you will lose Bomber. One for good."  
"You are crazy." added Buffer while he moved with packing.  
"So why did you left Lux then?"  
"It is none of your buisnis Joshua." yelled Buffer throwing one shirt in the luggage. "Stop trying to fix every people life." he added.  
"Look mate, if I learned something from all of this mess with Robson was that life is too short..."  
"ET, whatever you say I am leaving. I need to be in Perth till tomorrow, destroyer is sealing for Iraq tomorrow night."  
"Just listen to me Buff. Talk with her..."  
"I am not going to talk with anybody. Get out!" yelled Buffer.  
"With pleasure." added ET and went out. ET went home.  
"He is leaving. I was convincing him to stay last two hours and he almost punched me." he said to his fiancee.  
"Wow, what exactly did you tell him?" asked Nikki with wide eyes.  
"That he is going to lose Bomber forever and that he is an idiot."  
"Well, it is good that you are alive." jocked Nikki. "Look I know that you just want to help your friends, but maybe there is nothing more than friendship." she added and let ET to pull her closer.  
"Year and a half I served with them. There is something up, they are just too stuborn."  
"We shouldn't mess up in their lives."  
"It is just frustrating. I want to my friend be happy and he is leaving in the Perth."  
"In Perth?"  
"Yes. He is moving in another city."  
"He is crazy. Why is he doing it?" said Nav surprised "Don't know." answered ET and kiss his fiancee.  
Like Buffer said to ET he left Cairns same day without saying goodbye to anybody. Hammersley crew found out that their buffer left the ship and moved in Perth.  
THREE YEARS LATER:  
Nikki and ET had been wed, they were so happy but it could have been so different that day they were lucky Et had been badly hurt but still alive. It took him some time to recover.  
"I don't like because you are returning on Hammersley. It pass three years." said ET "Hammersley is always in trouble." added ET.  
"But I am a navigator, and I am staying on the ship. We are having a new XO." smiled Nikki. "And who will that be?" asked ET.  
"Your old good mate." said Nikki with a grin.  
"Buffer? No way." said Josh with grin. "Why are you grining Joshua Holliday? What is on your mind?" asked Nav and narrowed her eyes.  
"Well Bomber is on the ship too..." "I know." said Nikki. "And that is going to bring trouble."  
"I am not talking about it. But never mind. I am now on the shore posting." added ET and kissed his wife. He walk with her to the harbour.  
"Have a good day will see you later." Nikki knew what trouble was coming but would try to help her friends, because it was best what she could do. "Morning ma'am!" said Nikki seeing Kate, new CO on the bridge.  
"Morning" she answered with a smile.  
"Is Bomber allready here? It is too quiet."  
"Yes she is here. She and Bird are fixing something about medicines" said Kate with smile. "Tell everone to assemble on the bridge would you Nav? I need to have a word before we set off." Kate added. "Yes ma'am" said Nikki. Crew joined on deck.  
"I know that this is my first time as a CO on this ship. I am promising that all is going to stay same as with Mike Flynn. I hope you will be same too. And that Hammersley is going to be known as before. That's all. Fair winds guys." said Kate with smile. Crew smiled on new CO and left by their duties.  
After two hours came mayday call.  
"First day and we are having a rescue party." said Kate to her XO. Kate wanted to see how good her crew would be under her command so this was a good chance to found out. "Ok listen up guys, that yacht send a mayday call an hour ago. Now it looks abandoned. Be carefull." said Buffer while he was taking his vest from Dutchy. RHIBs went toward the yacht. Buffer and Dutchy lead boarding party. They boarded on yacht and they started to check for signs of life "Sir, we are having a problem." said Bird quietly through the radio. "What trouble?" asked Kate before Buffer could answer. She was worried for her crew most of them were friends.  
"Some guy is holding Bomber as a hostage on upper deck." said Bird.  
"Cover me up." said Buffer and start walking for upper deck. Kidnapper noticed him, he hit Bomber and she lost her consiosness. He threw her over the board and shot Buffer. Bullet impacted a vest. Dutchy shot the kidnapper. Buffer ripped his vest of and jumped in the water for Bomber. He found her and dragged her back to the boat all time repeting in himself "please let her be ok." The crew helped him get her on board to be checked. They returned back on Hammersley. Guy who attacked Bomber was putted in auistiere while Bird was checking Bomber's condition. "Bird what is Bomber's stage?" asked Kate worriedly.  
"I think that she is going to be ok. She is still unconciousness and probably she just breathe little bit water, but it is nothing dangerous. I think..."  
"Well stop thinking and do something!" yelled Buffer on young medic. Bird jumped little bit. She looked in executive officer in front of her and with some God's help murmured:  
"You are not doing her any good if you are here and yelling on me. I am only help what she is having wrightnow."  
"You in my office now!" yelled Kate. Buffer followed her. "This was last time that you yelled on Bird. Understand? And why the hell you didn't respect the order?" added Kate. "Sorry ma'am, won't happen again. I didn't think straight. I will impologise to Bird. Can I please have permission to check on bomber?" asked Buffer looking in angry CO. "Yes, you are excused." said Kate.  
Nav jumped in CO's office and stoped Buffer in his leaving.  
"Ma'am, Buff I need to talk with both of you. It is about Bomber and I can not shut up anymore about it." she said and shut door behind her.  
"What is it Nav?" asked Kate knowing that that is not going to be anything good.  
"Bomber broke with 2Dads because he was abusive. He beat her in months. She always was telling me that she fell or she hit herself. One day I came to her place in moment when 2Dads hit her. Somehow I made her to she came at my place. Month after..." Nav was talking and Kate couldn't believe in that what she was hearing, while Buffer was feeling that his anger was racing up.  
"What Nav? What happened month after?" asked furious Buffer.  
"She discovered she was pregnant."  
"What?" said Kate with wide eyes.  
"But she quit it. Four days ago she had a misscariage."  
"And she is here? On ship?" said Kate. "About what she was thinking?" she added looking in her navigator.  
"She just doesn't want to someone pity her because of all what happened to her." said Nav and bite her lip. Buffer was furious. He left CO's office and shut door with noice. Spider noticed him, but didn't want to say a word to his XO, because he wasn't tempted to be his first victim.  
Buffer went in wardroom. Bomber was awake.  
"How do you feel?" asked Buffer gently.  
"I am ok. Now." she answered with smile. "Thanks for saving me." she added.  
"I know what happened with you and 2Dads and I could kill him. I would like to look after you, if you let me. If you need to talk with someone, I will be here." he said and smiled on her.  
"Thanks. I would like to have your friendship for now." she answered with smile.  
"Ok. Now take some rest. Ok?" said Buffer. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. He turn and left, leaving Bomber alone in wardroom. Bomber sighed. Things didn't look so bad anymore. Maybe she will start to thrust people again. From some reason, she started to thrust Buffer. She smiled. It is good to have him there close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here is second chapter. I hope you will enjoy. This chapter is bit hurt/comfort. You will find out why Bomber quit pregnancy.

 **PS:** You who love 2Dads don't read this chapter.

Chapter 2

"All started year ago. First with drinks. He start to drink too much. Then fights. Every day and night. He was jelaous. Very jelaous and that changed him. Once, he returned home very drunk and I just asked him why he drink so much and he slaped me. I thought he will never do that again, but next time it was two slaps, then three. Then there was a broken lip. It became a hell. Two months ago I started to realise that is too late for me and him. And that my mum was wright." said Bomber and start crying. "He distroyed my life, broke my heart and broke me. I start to hate him." she added.  
"But you were standing there because of the kid wright?" asked Buffer and place his hand on hers. She didn't brush his hand off first time. She was always moving herself from anyone's touch. She didn't even let to Nikki and Kate hug her, so because of it, he was very carefull in behaving towards her. How she opened in front of him, she could easily close. Her call surprised him. On begining of shore leave he gave her his new phone number and told her to call him if anything she needs. He was surprised with thing that she start to thrust him after all what she survived, but somehow, Buffer was having a feeling that this what she told him was just one half of all story. She prove him that too.  
"No. For kid I founded at Nikki's place. I left him after he..." started Bomber and cut herself of in middle of sentences.  
"He what? Tell me Bec. What he done more?" asked Buffer while he was still having his hand on hers.  
"One night, two months ago, he came home very drunk. He tried to kiss me and I push him away, but he didn't give up. He..." said Bomber while tears were falling down. She took a deep breath and continued. "He raped me." Bomber added in small tone. She still was crying. Buffer didn't know how to react. If he hugs her, she could get scare. Now he saw why she always was moving from touches and hugs. He looked in woman by his side. He pull her closer gently and hug her. She didn't push him away. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chests. His heart melted. This wasn't Bomber who he used to know. Bomber who he used to know was tempered, very strong person. This Bomber was broken into pieces.  
"Now you understand why I couldn't keep that pregnancy. I needed to quit it." she said while she still was in his arms.  
"I understand. You don't have to explain me anything." he said gently and caressed her back in comforting gesture.  
"I just don't want you to think that I am monster who killed one innosente kid. That kid was his and..." she burst into tears again.  
"You are not monster Bomber. And I understand you. Only monster here is Leo." added Buffer and hug her tighter.  
"What is going to happen when he finds out that I was pregnant...?"  
"If he returns and try something, he is dead."  
"Buff..."  
"Not dead, but he will remember to end of his life what will happen to him if he try once more to step close to you." comforted Buffer.  
"You can't destroy your career..." said Bomber and move from his grip.  
"Don't worry. It is not going to be just me. Swain, even if he is hurt and still going on rehabilitation exercices, said that 2Dads will learn what is going on when he mess up with someone of ours." said Buffer and with fingers dash couple tears from Bomber's face.  
"Leo was our too."  
"Like you said, he was." interupted Buffer. "And Charge was showing on the wall what he is going to do to him when he saw him. Poor Charge, Kate made him to fix wall on his own." he added and Bomber laughed.  
"Poor Charge. And what is Dutchy fixing?" added Bomber still laughing. She leaned with her backs on sofa back.  
"Dutchy is fixing a cupboard in galley." answered Buffer with smile.  
"Bird made him on that?"  
"Yep." said Buffer and nodded. He leaned on sofa's back too and loop his arm around Bomber.  
"You impologise to her?" asked Bomber and looked into him.  
"To who?" he asked.  
"To Bird. I know you yelled on her."  
"She knows I didn't want to offend her. I was angry." said Buffer and pull her closer to him.  
"Maybe, but you should to impologise to her. Ok?"  
"I give up. I will impologise to Bird when we came back on ship." Buffer give up. Even if Bomber was broken and hurt, she still was old stubborn Bomber. "I promise." he added when she looked into him. In that moment came message on Buffer's phone.  
"Is everything ok?" asked Bomber.  
"I don't know. It is Kate. She said that Maxine called for meeting me and Kate and CO and XO from more two patrol boats." answered Buffer.  
"Thanks for listening Buff." said Bomber and smiled.  
"Anytime. I mean it." he said and kissed her forehead and went out.

Hour later, NAVCOM

"Piracy is not so often in that area ma'am." said Kate.  
"I know Kate, but guys who attacked Kingston crew when they try to board them look exactly like pirates or maybe very violent fishermans." said Maxine.  
"I would said that they were very violent fishermans." added Leutenant Commander Ross, CO of Kingston.  
"How many injuries did you had?" asked Buffer.  
"Two petty officers, four young sailors and our XO." answered Ross pointing on his XO who had his both arms in bandages. "Entair boarding team almost get injured." he added.  
"Kate, I hope Hammersley can crash sail today?" asked Maxine.  
"When is planned crash sailing?"  
"In four hours. Somewhere about 1000 pm tonight." answered Maxine after she looked on her watch. Kate nodded and she and Buffer left Maxine's office.  
"You talked with Bomber?" asked Kate when they went out of NAVCOM.  
"Yes I did. She survived a hell." he answered.  
"2Dads is in the town. He was on Hammersley. He found out for Bomber's pregnancy."  
"What? Tell me you didn't tell him anything."  
"I just said that she quit it and...What is going on?" Kate asked when she saw Buffer's face.  
"Bomber quit her pregnancy because he raped her. You can't tell anyone this. I have to go." said Buffer. He gave her files and run away leaving confused Kate on parking lot.  
Bomber was at her home. She get a message for crash sailing and she was preparing herself for it, when someone knock on her doors.  
"You didn't have to came for me. I know where is port and where is Hammersley docked Buff." said Bomber while she was opening doors. But it wasn't Buffer.  
"We need to talk." said 2Dads and went in.  
"No we don't. Get out!" yelled Bomber.  
"You owe me some answers!" yelled 2Dads too.  
"I don't owe you anything. You raped me and I stayed pregnant. Of course I quit it. I would never keep your kid." said Bomber while she was feeling that her anger was growing up. "And you know what? Buffer is wright. You are one monster." she added.  
"You told them?" said 2Dads and pushed Bomber. She slammed over the wall. "That was wrong decision." he added and pushed her once more, but this time stronger. She hit the wall and fell on the floor. In that moment, 2Dads was pushed away from her. It was Buffer. He slammed him on the wall, while ET checked on Bomber.  
"You ok Bomb?" he asked.  
"Yes I am." said Bomber and rised. "Buff!" she yelled when she noticed her XO beating 2Dads.  
"This is your last time that you hit her." said Buffer while he pinned 2Dads to the wall by his neck. 2Dads was gasping for the air.  
"Let him go Buff. He is not worth of it. Think on your career. Please." said Bomber trying to drag him away.  
"She is wright mate. Let him go." added ET dragging Buffer away too. Buffer let him go.  
"If you look on her side only once more, I will find you and that will be your death." threatened Buffer and 2Dads run away rubbing his neck.  
"You ok? He didn't hurt you?" asked Buffer. He was very worried.  
"Yes I am. He just pushed me." said Bomber.  
"Nikki's six sence is thruth. When you didn't pick up phone she send me to check you, because she said she was having some bad feeling." added ET. Bomber smiled. "Now I am sure you are safe, I have to go. In NAVCOM is bloody mess because some fishermans kick ass of Kingston crew." said ET with smile and left.  
"You sure you ok?" asked Buffer again.  
"I am, I am. Don't worry. I get a message to we need to crash sail. Why?" asked Bomber.  
"Because of these fishermans. Come on, we need to go." said Buffer and took Bomber's duffel back and they both left for a port.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here is one more chapter. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 3

Buffer walk in commcen.  
"Did you find it RO?" he asked radio operator.  
"Yes I did. It is only one Jenniffer Brown in Mount Isa. Here is her number and adress." answered RO and gave him a papir.  
"Thanks RO. I owe you for this. Now, can you leave me alone? I need to contact someone." said Buffer.  
"You know the rules..."  
"Leave me one 5 minutes and I will change watchs for next shore leave. You will be free." offered Buffer. Buffer's offer was tempted, because he needed to go for his new tree in botanic garden.  
"5 minutes. But if CO finds out, you will be guilty." said RO and went out.  
Buffer took a phone and call a number what RO gave him.  
"Jenniffer." answered feminin voice.  
"Hi. I am petty officer Pete Tomaszewski. Are you Jenniffer Brown?" he asked.  
"Yes I am." answered Jenniffer while she was repeting in herself 'please Becca be ok'.  
"I am serving with your daughter." he added.  
"Is Becca ok?"  
"Yes. Don't worry. But I have to talk with you. You knew for Becca's boyfriend?"  
"Yes I did. He is abusive son of a bitch. I tried to convince Rebecca to left him and we just pick the fight."  
"Look ma'am. Becca left him. He crossed all lines..."  
"What did he do?" interupted Jenniffer.  
"This what I am going to tell you, you can not tell anybody, especially not to Rebecca. Leo raped her and she stayed pregnant. Two weeks ago she quit her pregnancy." said Buffer.  
"He did what? How is she?"  
"She is ok. Ok she is better than before, but it would help if you came here and show her that you are on her side."  
"Of course. I will be in Cairns in three days." said Jenniffer.  
"Ok. But Rebecca can't know for this conversation. She just start to thrust me and... She doesn't want to you know, but she needs her mother."  
"Don't worry. I won't tell her." said Jenniffer and ended a call. In that moment RO returned in.  
"Thanks mate, I owe you for this. But Bomber..." started Buffer.  
"Not even one word." finished RO. "But is this fair from both of us? She just started to thrust you..."  
"I know Robert. But she needs her mother, but she is just too stubborn to call her. Thanks once more." said Buffer and went out from commcen. When he exited out of commcen he was faced with Bird.  
"Bird." he called her.  
"Yes sir." she said and turned.  
"I want to impologise for that in wardroom. I know I shouldn't yell on you." he said.  
"It is ok. Really. I allready forget on that." said Bird with smile.  
"Bird, I need you in wardroom." said Bomber while she was leading Spider. His hand was all in blood.  
"What happened?" asked Buffer.  
"He cut himself." answered Bomber. "Again." she added and Buffer smiled and shock his head.  
"Don't tell me he touch my knifes?" said Bird.  
"It is just a knife Bird." interupted Spider and Bird hit him in his healthy arm. "This is going to teach you not to touch my galley knifes." she added and helped him towards wardroom.  
"Some people never gets change. Three years ago he almost cut himself a finger and now again." said Buffer and laughed.  
"You are wright in that. I have to patch him up. I don't want to he bleeds me out." added Bomber with smile and went in wardroom, where Bird was still yelling on Spider because he used her knifes from galley.

0400 pm second afternoon watch, Arafura sea

Nav went in CO's office and gave her report.  
"About engines. What is Charge's depinion?" asked Kate.  
"He said that they were ok. And they will be ok." answered Nav.  
"This is good news. We still need to spot these fishermans who attacked boarding party from Kingston." said Kate and looked in photo of her and Mike.  
"You miss him?" asked Nav with smile.  
"Yes. I used to have him on board. Now we are together but I am most of the time here on open sea. Do you miss Josh?"  
"Of course I do." said Nav and sit on Kate's rack. "Sometimes I think about leaving the ship and then I see that how Josh is my life, Navy is my life too." she added.  
"Having same feeling here." added Kate and sighed.  
"Do you know what I noticed?" asked Nav and grined.  
"What?" asked Kate and looked in Nav.  
"Bomber looks better. And happier. I even heard her couple times to laugh on this patrol. After all that with Leo, she has never laughed." answered Nav.  
"Conversation with friend helping much more better than with psihologist. The only thing what she needs is a friend." said Kate.  
"XO is good friend."  
"When you mentioned that, I never pictured Buffer as kind of person like that."  
"What kind of person?" asked Nav.  
"Like that. To he protect someone or care for someone. He always was a friend but he was also sailor by book." answered Kate.  
"We all have two sides." added Nav.  
"Yes. And I never expected that Bomber will open to him. She is closed book to all of us." said Kate and took pencil from table.  
"Sometimes it happens that you open to someone and to talk with someone with who you never had been too close."  
"They were close how much I remember." added Kate.  
"Yes, but distance pull away people." added Nav. "I have to go on watch." she said and went for a bridge.

Week later, home port

After week of looking for these fishermans, Hammersley returned back in port for some minor repairs, so crew get a two days long shore leave. Bomber was leaving a ship when she saw familiar woman on wharf. She run pass Kate.  
"Mum!" said Bomber and hug woman.  
"Becca, I am so happy to see you." said Jenniffer and took her daughter's hands.  
"It happened so much till last time we talked. I left Leo." said Bomber and looked in her mother. "Who?" she asked when she saw her face expresion.  
"Who what?" asked Jenniffer.  
"Who told you that I left Leo?" asked Bomber and narrowed her eyes.  
"Bec..."  
"Mum, who was it?" yelled Bomber.  
"I promised him I won't tell you..." started Jenniffer.  
"Him? You are talking about Pete Tomaszewski? Answer me!"  
"Yes. He just..."  
"How much did he told you?"  
"He told me everything." answered Jenniffer.  
"Go home. I need to fix something up." said Bomber and walk away from port.  
Buffer was at his home, watching tv, when knocking on his doors interupted. He opened door and he was faced with Bomber.  
"What brings you by?" Buffer said when she came in. "I thought..."  
"That I am with my mum." she finished looking into him.  
"I didn't know that she is here." lied Buffer.  
"Stop lieing. I know you called her. Why the hell did you do it?" yelled Bomber.  
"I am sorry. I knew you would react like this so I didn't told you anything." explained Buffer.  
"Who else you told?" asked Bomber.  
"Told what?" asked Buffer confused.  
"About that what I told you how I finished pregnant?"  
"No one." he lied. He couldn't told her that he also told Kate, but she is a CO. "But your mum had to know it." he added.  
"Why you didn't tell me anything?" asked Bomber, but this time calmier.  
"Because I know how you will react." said Buffer and put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't move away. "You are still old good Bomber. Even if you broken and weak, you still have that bad temper..."  
"Broken and weak?" asked Bomber. "I didn't know you think that about me. I didn't know that you are pity me." she added.  
"No I am not pitying you... Bomb. Rebecca!" he called her but she allready run out.

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shore leave what should to be two days, became a shore leave for a week because of some major repairs.  
Bomber was angry on Buffer. She felt so betrayed. He called her hundred times for this five days, Bomber didn't pick up even once. She also didn't see him for last five days, and for some reason she missed him. Bomber use to has him close, to talk with him. Shore leave before their fight he spend there with her and she use on his presence in her life. Bomber sighed. That all was because he was pitying her.  
"You won't pick up Bec?" asked Jenniffer when Bomber's phone rang uncontouble number that day.  
"No." she answered.  
"I shouldn't tell you that he told me that..."  
"Mum, I am not angry because he said all to you. I just don't want to he pity me." answered Bomber and looked in her mother. Jenniffer came and sit by Bomber's side.  
"He is not pitying you Becca. He care for you. When he called me, I could hear in his voice that he was worry for you." said Jenniffer and loop her arm around her daughter.  
"I know what he said mum." said Bomber and put her head in her hands.  
"Oh dear!" said Jenniffer and hug her daughter. Phone ring again. Now was message. It was from Buffer.  
'We are crash sailing in two hours. XO.'  
"Are you going to be ok?" asked Jenniffer.  
"Yes I will. I am profesional." she said and went in her room to take her duffel bag.

0100 pm, crash sail

"You ok Bomber? You look pale." said Kate when she noticed young medic.  
"I am fine ma'am. Just too tired. Didn't have much sleep." answered Bomber and offered weak smile.  
"What happened? I know that something is wrong." asked Kate gently.  
"Nothing. Honestly. Just..."  
"Just what?"  
"I started to believe wrong person, for who I thought that is a friend. But he was just pitying me. But I am fine." said Bomber and walk on deck where she was faced with Buffer who was giving final orders for sailing out.  
"Hi Buffer!" said Bomber while she was passing by him.  
"Bomber!" he nodded in way of greeting. "Can we a word?" he added.  
"Can it wait? I need to check medical sulplises." said Bomber and turn to face him.  
"Ok. Later." sighed Buffer and looked in Bomber who walk away.

0300 pm Arafura sea, intercepting foreign fishing viesel

"Ma'am we are having a visual." said Ryan from boat deck.  
"Is that our pirates?" asked Kate.  
"Posible." said Ryan and nodded.  
"These are cordination where they attacked Kingston." said Nav looking on radar.  
"Ma'am, we are having a problem." interjected Spider from EOD.  
"What? What is it?" said Kate and turned to face young leading seaman.  
"You have to see this." he added. Kate jump from her chair and run towards EOD. "That zodiac is caming towards us." added Spider.  
"Is that..." Kate didn't finish sentence, because Buffer yelled entering on bridge together with Ryan:  
"GET DOWN! NOW!"  
After that came explosion. After explosion, bridge was full of smoke.  
"Ma'am you ok?" asked Spider who pushed Kate on the ground.  
"Yes I am. Thanks to you." said Kate and smiled. "Nav! Buffer!" she yelled.  
"Over here! We are good." yelled Buffer while he was helping Nav to stand. "Ryan, Charge, RO you ok?" he added.  
"I am good!" said Ryan while he was stuck under chair which fell on him.  
"I am good!" said RO.  
"Me too!" said Charge while he was coughing.  
"Buffer, Nav we must see how are others. Check the galley and boarding room. Charge you must see what damage we have. RO try to contact NAVCOM!" said Kate. They all nodded and went by orders.

In meanwhile, NAVCOM found out what happened to Hammersley.  
"Maxine do you know how is Kate?" asked Mike scared.  
"How is Nikki?" interjected Josh.  
"My dad is there. How is he?" asked Jamie Patterson.  
"And do you know anything about Ryan?" added Mike.  
"ENOUGH! THAT'S AN ORDER!" yelled Maxine to calm them down. They all shut up. "How much I know, Kate and Ryan are alive and they are unhurt. Leutenant Caetano Holiday is alive too and she is unhurt." she added.  
"And my dad? Chef petty officer Andy Thorpe?" asked Jamie.  
"He is ok too..."  
"I need to see commander White. My daughter is there!" came from outside.  
"Ma'am, commander is on meeting wrightnow..." started to stop her one officer.  
"Not you dare to stop me, or that will be last in your career and in your life!" yelled woman. "I allready said MY DAUGHTER IS ON THAT BLOODY SHIP!" she added yelling.  
"What the hell is happening here?" asked Maxine when she came out from her office accompanied by Mike, Josh and Jamie.  
"I must to speak with Commander White." said a woman.  
"I am Commander White."  
"My daughter is on that ship. On Hammersley." said woman trying to be calmed.  
"She is...?"  
"Rebecca Brown." answered Jenniffer.  
"Kate didn't tell me anything for now. But she is ok probably." said Maxine, knowing that feeling when you don't know how is your kid. "Josh, contact Hammersley and see how is petty officer Brown." she added.  
"Right away ma'am!" said Josh and went for his office.

Back on Hammersley, they were helping injured.  
"Ma'am we have two dead people. Jac and Loc." said Buffer.  
"They both were..." started Kate but she lost her words.  
"Juniour sailors." finished Dutchy.  
"Ma'am NAVCOM on the line. Petty officer Holiday." said RO.  
"Josh, it is Kate. Nikki is ok." she said when she took phone.  
"I know. Maxine told us. I am calling you because in Maxine's office is Jenniffer Brown, Bomber's mother. She wants to know how is Bomber." explained Josh.  
"Bomber is..." started Kate. "I don't know. I didn't see her since explosion." added Kate. "Is anybody know where is Bomber?" she asked crew.  
"I saw her before explosion. She went in wardroom. After that I haven't seen her." said Bird while she was sitting by Dutchy as always.  
"Buffer..." Kate started.  
"I am on my way." he said and run for wardroom. How the hell he didn't notice that she wasn't there on bridge? He was preocupated with others and he didn't think that Bomber was hurt maybe.  
Buffer came in front of wardroom door. They were stuck so Buffer broke in.  
"Bomber!" he yelled calling her. Wardroom was in mess. Finaly, he find her unconcious on the flore, from her left arm was sipping a blood. Buffer picked her up and caried her for a bridge, while he was begging God that she be ok.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Will Bomber survive? And will she forgave Buffer? Read in next chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffer was sitting in hospital waiting room. One hour pass since doctor said that Bomber was taken on surgery and that her life is in danger. Bomber's mum was sitting by him and she was looking into doors what were leading into surgery.  
"Is that her blood?" asked Jeniffer and pointed on blood mark on his whites. Buffer looked and noticed it too. Buffer came together with ambulance in hospital. Before leaving Hammersley, who came in port by help of RHIBs, whites were only thing what he manage to put on. He nodded.  
"Rebecca is going to be ok. She is strong." said Buffer.  
"I can't lose her. I won't make if I lose her." said Jeniffer and start to cry.  
"We won't lose her. Rebecca is going to be ok." answered Buffer.  
"She is really valuable for you, isn't she?" asked Jeniffer and looked into Buffer. Buffer nodded.  
"Too valuable." he added.  
"Maybe you should to tell her that. After all what she pass with Leo..."  
"She needs a peace wrightnow." interupted Buffer.  
"And someone who will love her for that what she is. Who will take care for her. On who she can lean when she need it."  
"She needs someone who she can love. Now she is hating me and probably I am not the person who she wants to see in this moment."  
"She is too stubborn. You have to talk with her. That's all." said Jeniffer and wipe her tears away.  
Next one hour, Jeniffer and Buffer spent it in the hospital waiting room. Doctor finaly came out.  
"Surgery was successfull. We stop the bleeding and put pieces of chrapnel out of her shoulder. Miss Brown is been taken in her room." said doctor.  
"Can..." started Jeniffer.  
"She can not see anyone today. She is still under anestetic." answered medic.  
"You are leaving?" asked Jeniffer when she saw Buffer walking away.  
"Yes. She is ok." he answered.  
"Yes I know, but she would be happy to know that you were here and..."  
"You can't tell her that I was here." said Buffer and walked away. Jeniffer shook her head and sighed.

Five days later

"When I am going to be realised home?" asked Bomber while she was trying to sit comfortable.  
"You have to stay more couple days here sweety." answered Jeniffer and sit on the bed.  
"Mum do you know what happened after explosion? I know that before blast I was in wardroom and that is it." said Bomber and looked into her mum.  
"You were traped in wardroom. And piece of chrapnel was stuck in your shoulder."  
"Who carried me out? You talked with Nikki so tell me."  
"I promise I won't say."  
"Mum!"  
"Ok. Pete caried you out. He came here in hospital too. Together with ambulance."  
"Buffer? Why..."  
"He said that is much better to you hate him because of your missunderstanding."  
"He is an idiot." said Bomber and leaned on pillow.  
"We heard that someone is boring." said Nikki and she and Josh came in.  
"How are you feeling?" added Nikki and placed flower and chocolate on table.  
"I am fine. You? How are you? You were there too..."  
"Just cut on the head. Nothing dangerous. You scared us all." said Nikki.  
"I am fine. Unpatient to return back." said Bomber and smiled.  
"To return back or to see someone?" teased Josh and Bomber and Nikki hit him in the arm. "It was just a joke." he added while he was caressing place of impacts.  
"You were lucky Bec." added Nikki.  
"I know. Miracle saved me. Hammersley? In what stage is it?" asked Bomber and looked into Nikki.  
"Hammersley is out of the service for next couple weeks, while it is on reparations. Because of that we are having a shore leave in four weeks.' answered Nikki.  
"Are others ok?" asked Bomber.  
"Yes. Spider is hero. He saved Kate. RO is scared that his wound is going to get infected..." said Nikki and they laughed.  
"I see that you don't need me here anymore. Take care Bomb. See ya later Nikki." said Josh, kissed his wife and went out.  
"Honestly how are you?" asked Nikki and Bomber knew that Nikki didn't talk about her wounds.  
"I am fine. Just..." started Bomber.  
"What happened between you and Buffer? You two were good friends and then before explosion you two weren't talking." said Nikki and look in her friend.  
"Nothing. He was just pitying me and I on one moment thought that someone care for me. What idiot I am?" said Bomber and sighed.  
"And he cares for you. When we noticed that you are not on bridge he run in wardroom to reach you. He came in hospital with ambulance..."  
"I know what he said." interupted Bomber.  
"What did he say?" asked Nikki and sit on the bed.  
"That I was broken and hurt." answered Bomber.  
"So why that so offended you?"  
"I don't know. I thought that he was having another depinion about me. He was just pitying me. And who wouldn't? I had abussive relationship."  
"No one is not pitying you." said Nikki and smiled. "Now take rest, because we need our medic." she added.  
"I will." smiled Bomber and Nikki left hospital.  
Bomber sighed. Buffer was right, she was broken and hurt. He had a full right to he pity her.  
"Is it safe to came in or you are still angry and you will threw something on me?" voice interupted Bomber from her thoughts. She looked on the door and she saw Buffer standing on doorway in his civil clothes with smile on his face.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here is one more chapter. Sorry for long wait. Let me know how you would see Buffer and Bomber on end of story? As a couple or just as friends.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't worry. You are safe." said Bomber with smile. Seeing him again after almost two weeks makes her happy. And suddenly her mood was better.  
"Ok then." he said and sit on the edge od the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"I am fine. Thanks to you." answered Bomber and took his hand. Both of them were secretly surprised because they both felt as a jolt of passione when their hands touch.  
"It was nothing." he said and smiled. "Bec I am really sorry for that what I said." he added.  
"It is ok. You were honest. I am broken and weak and hurt." said Bomber and sit closer to him.  
"You are not weak Becca. You are the strongest person I have ever met." said Buffer and squeeze her hand. "You survived bad things but you are still smiled." he added and Bomber smiled.  
"Nikki said that I started to smile couple weeks ago. And she is right. You helped me to see that I can't judge rest of the world by one person." said Bomber with a tiny smile.  
"You know when I was leaving three years ago?" asked Buffer.  
"Yes I do." said Bomber and nodded.  
"Do you remember what I said on dock?"  
"About what?" asked Bomber and Buffer smiled. "Now I do. You said that I had to smile, because that will keep you in the gulf." added Bomber and laughed.  
"And that keeped me there. Couple hundreds bullets and several granates missed me." answered Buffer with grin.  
"You are expecting to I believe in that Buffer?" asked Bomber and looked into him.  
"I am telling you the thruth." said Buffer and throw up his hands. Bomber rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"You are flatering me, because you have to after you said that I was weak and broken." she added still laughing. She didn't have a laugh all week. She just was able to put little fake smile on her face when Kate, Nikki and her mum were there.  
"At least I made you laugh." said Buffer while she was still laughing.  
"What made you laughing?" asked her mother while she was entering in her room. "Oh hi." she added when she saw Buffer. She looked in Bomber who was still laughing and then her attention drag away their hands. They still were holding each other hands. Jeniffer smiled.  
"Ma'am." said Buffer and nodded in way of greeting.  
"Sorry mum, I remembered something." said Bomber and took a deep breath.  
"Something funny I assuming?"  
"Kind of." answered Bomber with little smile. In that moment ring Buffer's phone.  
"RO is calling me to take his watch on Hammersley while it is on repairs. Robert Dixon nothing can forget." said Buffer and shock his head.  
"It is Robert Dixon. What did you expect?" asked Bomber and looked into him.  
"You are right. I will step by tomorrow after my watch finish." said Buffer and kiss her forehead. He turn and left.  
"What?" asked Bomber because her mother was staring in her.  
"Nothing. Just..." said Jeniffer and laughed.  
"Mum!" yelled Bomber.  
"Ok ok. When I came in and saw you two holding hands, you look as a teenagers." said Jeniffer and once more burst into laugh.  
"I really don't know what you are talking about." said Bomber and blushed little bit.  
"You are so cute when you are blushing." teased her mother.  
"I didn't blush. It is just hot in here. I mean temperature hot." said Bomber. "And stop laughing." she added.  
"Ok I won't anymore. But you two were so cute." said Jeniffer trying not to burst in laugh again.

Three weeks later

Finally, Bomber's arm exited from cast. Now she was doing exercices but she was ready to return back on Hammersley. Hammersley still was on repairs after granate.  
"Morning sweety." said Jeniffer when Bomber walked in kitchen in the morning.  
"Good morning mum." she said with smile.  
"What are you planing for today?" asked her mother and placed mug full of coffee in front of her daughter.  
"Nothing special. But for tonight I planned to go in the pub. Crew meeting." answered Bomber and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Pete is going to be there too?" asked her mother.  
"Probably." answered Bomber.  
"You know what he said while you were on surgery?" said Jeniffer and Bomber looked into her. "He said that you are valuable for him. To I be precise, too valuable." added Jeniffer.  
"Of course. We are friends." said Bomber.  
"Whatever you say sweety." added Jeniffer.  
"Mum, honestly we are just good friends and nothing more."  
"What do you feel towards him?" asked Jeniffer.  
"I really don't understand where this conversation will lead mum." sighed Bomber.  
"Ok easier question. How are you feeling when he is close to you?" Bomber rolled her eyes and answered:  
"I am feeling safe. I know he will listen to me and he will help me if I need help."  
"And? I can see that there is more." said Jeniffer with grin.  
"After all that with Leo I was scared of touches, but with Buff is different. He is different. His hugs are comfortable. He is funny and charming. And even in my worse days he makes me smiling and laughing." said Bomber and smiled little bit.  
"I think that this between you two is growing in something bigger than just a friendship." said Jeniffer and took a sip of her coffee.  
"No. We are just mates." said Bomber while she was avoiding Jeniffer's look.

Nikki couldn't believe. She still was looking in it. How much she wanted it and now it was there. She smiled. She has to talk with Josh that moment.

Like they agreed, Hammersley crew met in the pub.  
"Where is Nav?" asked Bomber while she was sitting by Buffer.  
"Dunno. She is lating." answered Kate. "I am happy because you two fix things. I saw that you two were in fights." she added pointing on Bomber and Buffer.  
"He pay his deth. He saved me." joked Bomber with smile.  
"Now I two times calculate then I say it." added Buffer joking too and put his hand on Bomber's. She didn't move it and Kate noticed.  
"Hey guys!" said Nikki and she and Josh sit for table.  
"You two are lating." said Charge.  
"Now when entair crew is gattered here, I have to say something." said Kate. Everyone looked in her and she continued. "Hammersley is repaired and he will able to sail tomorrow. Sail is apointment in 0500 pm tomorrow."  
"Well these are great news. I missed sea." said Spider.  
"Bomber you will be able to sail with us?" asked RO.  
"Yes. But I am putted on light duties for first week." answered Bomber.  
"Well I won't return." said Nav and entair crew looked into her.  
"Why?" asked Kate confused.  
"Me and Josh have some big and great news." said Nikki and smiled. "I am pregnant." she added.  
"Congratulations!" said Bomber and hugged her friend.  
"Thank you Becca." said Nikki with smile. Rest of crew congratulated them too.  
Later, Bomber exited out.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Buffer and stand by her side.  
"Get little bit out on the air. You?" asked Bomber and looked in him.  
"Came to find you." answered Buffer. "You know that Ryan is going to be navigator on Hammersley, but he is too young to have someone under his command. So you are going to be divisional officer of couple sailors." he added.  
"Just don't tell me that one of them is Spider?" said Bomber.  
"I am sorry. Kate's dicision." said Buffer and smiled and Bomber hit him in the arm.  
"It is not funny. You know how Spider can be... lets said difficult." added Bomber.  
"You will manage. And if you get some problems with him or anybody other, you can tell me." said Buffer and loop his arm around her and pull her closer. They were standing like that for a while, in silent looking on stars. After their new met, silent was often there between them, but she wasn't unpleasant. That was like silent conversation, conversation without words.  
"Look." said Bomber and show him on the sky. "It is shoting star." she added.  
"Make a wish. It can came thrue." said Buffer. Bomber shut her eyes closed and made a wish in herself. 'Let these moments with him lasts forever.' she thought.  
"So what did you wish?" asked Buffer when she looked into him.  
"If I told you, it won't came thrue." she answered. "You? What you whished?" added Bomber.  
"If I told you, it won't came thrue." he answered with smile. They standed there for a while and then they returned back in pub where other members of their crew were.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here it is one more chapter. I hope you are enjoying in this story. So what do you think that Buffer wish is? Let me know your depinion so review it. This is not just Buffer/Bomber story, there will be more of Nikki/Josh in next chapters. I promise! Enjoy and let me kno what do you think about it!**

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffer was walking through ship's corridor. It was good feeling to be back on it. He went through corner and he and Bomber slammed in each other.  
"Sorry." said Bomber and smiled.  
"It is ok. How are you? How is your arm?" he asked and give her a file what she dropped.  
"It is ok." she answered.  
"Look if you need to talk..." started Buffer and put his arm on her shoulder.  
"I know where I am going to find you." said Bomber and smiled. She barrely had a sleep last night, doctors said that shd is going to have a nightmares about explosion, but she didn't want to tell that to Buffer. She smiled on him and walk for a bridge.

Nikki woke up. She was at home, in arms of her husband. That was something what she wanted every day, but with navy job that was inposible.  
"Morning." said Josh and kissed her.  
"Morning." she answered. "I could wake up like this every morning." added Nikki and snugled in his arms.  
"And you will." said Josh and kissed her again. He loved her most in his life. She was all to him and he was lucky guy. He survived that terrible accissedente and he was married with best woman on the world.  
"Morning to you too." he added and put his hand on her stomach.  
"She can't hear you. Not yet." said Nikki and laughed.  
"Or he. We don't know the sex either." interjected Josh.  
"I love you Josh." said Nikki with a smile.  
"I love you too." added Josh and kiss her.

Kate was furious. Hammersley was sent on action and ship just was returned back on sea. Crew still wasn't ready for hard jobs, especially Bomber but Navcom didn't care for that.  
"Take it." said Bomber and placed a mug of fresh tea in front of her CO.  
"I am not usually drinking tea..." started Kate.  
"It is ment tea. It's effect is calming." interupted Bomber.  
"Thank you Bomb. How are you feeling?" she asked and took a sip of her hot tea.  
"Ok. I am ok." answered Bomber.  
"It is good to hear. We have to intercept some foreign viesel in our waters and I think we are going to need a medic." said Kate and smiled on young medic. "And this tea is not so bad." she added. Bomber smiled and went out.

Like Kate said, two hours later, Hammersley was in intercepting foreign viesel. They boarded on it.  
"Charlie 82, this is X-ray 82." said Buffer through the radio.  
"Go ahead X-ray 82." said Kate through the radio.  
"These guys are fishermans. We will return them back in international waters." said Buffer.  
"Copy that. Charlie 82 out!" said Kate. Hammersley escorted FFV to international waters and then returned back in Cairns for shore leave over one night.  
"We could use on this." said Spider while he was leaving a ship with others.  
"Shut up Spider." said Charge. Spider looked into older sailor and sighed.  
"Still hurts?" asked Buffer when he saw that Bomber had a difficulties with her duffel bag.  
"Yeah. Doctors said that it would hurt for a while." she answered and look into him.  
"I will help you." he said and took her duffel bag.  
"No need..." started Bomber.  
"That is an order." said Buffer with smile.  
"Aye sir." said Bomber and smiled on him. She liked these moments with him. They always were funny.

Buffer and Bomber walk in her house. He put duffel bag on flore in her entrance corridor.  
"Here we are." said Buffer when he put bag on flore.  
"Thank you Buffer." said Bomber and took him for a hand. "On everything what you have done for me in these last couple months. You made me to start trust people again after everything what happened to me." she added.  
"You don't have to thank me for anything. That what happened to you wouldn't happened that I didn't leave couple years ago. That I was here, he would never hit you. I would make sure for that." said Buffer and pull her into hug.  
"But you are now here." said Bomber and tilted her head up and looked him into his dark eyes. He leaned in and put a gentle kiss on her lips. He knew that he probably destroyed everything with that, but he was surprised with Bomber's reaction. She didn't push him away or push him out. She kissed him too. Slowly kiss quickly became passione one. Buffer slid his arms around her and pick her up. He carried her into her bedroom. When they entered in bedroom he put her back on her feets. They looked for a moment into each other, and then they kissed again. From first time when she saw him again, she secretly wanted this. Having him in her arms. She slid her hands under his shirt. His skin was firm and warm, and his body was muscle. With tantalizing slowness he ran his fingers up her arm and over her chest, following the low neckline of her dress. It yilded on his touch and fell on the ground. She step it from it. She pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the side. Soon rest of their clothes were lying on the flore, and he pick her up and carried her to the bed.

In the morning, Buffer woke up and looked into woman who was sleeping in his arms. He wanted this for last couple years, but this wasn't a time for it. She still was hurt after her relationship with 2Dads and maybe she will hate her when she wake up because of that what happened last night. Move in his arms returned him back into reality and he looked down. Bomber woke up.  
"Morning." she said. "I didn't know you will stay." Bomber added and looked into him.  
"If you want, I will leave." he said.  
"No I don't want it." said Bomber.  
"I am sorry for last night. I shouldn't kiss you. You probably are hating me and yourself." said Buffer and Bomber looked him into eyes.  
"You don't have to be sorry. For anything. And I am not regreting for anything what happened last night." said Bomber and put a gentle kiss on his lips. "Maybe I wanted this." she added and he rolled on top of her. He smiled on her and kissed her. He knew he loved her, but he didn't want to tell her. Not yet.  
Bomber looked into him before he kissed her once again. She loved him, but this time she is not going to say it. This time she will go with small steps.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for long wait. I finally update. I hope you enjoyed in this chapter. Tell me what do you think and how I should continue with it. Maybe Bomber finally find her happiness.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shore leave finished and entair crew was called back for sailing. They allready were hunting these pirates more then two months but every time they failed in actions.  
Bomber came on ship. She and Buffer agreed to in same time maintain profesional relationship on board and to have something more then a friendship when they are on shore. Bomber knew it will be hard for both of them, unable to touch each other or hug, but she still didn't know what he was feeling towards her. First check for their agreement was when they met each other on corridor in same moment when Kate walk out from her cabin.  
"I didn't see you two for all shore leave." said Kate.  
"I was with my mum. She decided to return in Mount Isa for three weeks, so she wanted to we spent it together." answered Bomber.  
"So had a good shore leave?" asked Kate and looked in both of them.  
"Yes I did." said Bomber avodining to look Buffer, because knowing Kate she would suspicious something.  
"Good. Happy to hear that. But why you two didn't join us in pub after we returned?" asked Kate. Buffer didn't know what to answer. They promised they will came, but they been little bit 'busy'.  
"I wasn't in the mood. We watched movie." lied Bomber still avoiding to look into Buffer.  
"Better for you two. Spider gets drunk so we had to take him home." answered Kate with a grin. "XO I need that report what before that better." she added.  
"Yes ma'am." he said and nodded. Kate moved with walking for a bridge.  
"She wants to know all." murmured Buffer.  
"She is a woman and CO." joked Bomber.  
"Yeah you are wright." he said and went towards commcen. Bomber walked away towards galley to take a brew. This with Buffer was totally different than any relationship what she had before. Her heart flip floop everytime when she sees him. Her mother was wright. Whatever that was between them, that deffinitly wasn't friendship.

Nikki was at home. Her shore duty was so boring, but her new stage was main reason for it. It was 1200 and she was eating third time since morning.  
"Josh I talked with Bomber this morning." said Nikki and took a bite from her fruit salad.  
"And?" asked Josh while he was having his arm around his wife.  
"It is look like that in Bomber's life appiered someone very special." said Nikki. "How much I know, she spent all shore leave with him." she added.  
"Who is he?" asked Josh.  
"She didn't say." said Nikki. "What?" she added.  
"I hope she and Buff will be together." said Josh bit dissapointed.  
"They are just friends, but I hoped that too." said Nikki. "Am I getting fater?" added Nikki.  
"No. Not at all." said Josh. He was clever enough to know that Nikki Holiday would kill him if he said that she is getting fater.

Week later, foreign port, overnight shore leave

Hammersley docked in foreign port, so crew get a shore leave in one night.  
"How we will sneek out of them?" asked Buffer while he was walking by Bomber.  
"We can't just wanished." said Bomber. "We go for a drink with them and after one hour I will said I will go back on ship. You can say you will walk with me." she added.  
"That sounds as a good plan." said Buffer. They stand on wharf waiting for rest of crew.  
"Where this thing will take us Pete?" asked Bomber and looked into him.  
"Wherever it take us." he said and hugged her.  
"Charge saw us." she whishpered.  
"They allready used on that we hug each other as a friends." said Buffer and they moved.  
"You ok Bomb?" asked Charge when he came towards them.  
"I am." she answered.  
"Oh just to he fells me in my arms..." threatened Charge. "I am sorry." he added when he saw that only reminder on 2Dads was causing her pain.  
"It is ok." she answered. Soon, all crew joined them.  
"Where is CO?" asked Bird when she didn't noticed blond woman.  
"She stayed on board. She is doing some reports." answered Dutchy while they all were walking down for a pub.

Like it usually became, Charge was making guava mojo.  
"I think I will skip this one." said Bird still remembering her last hangover.  
"Me too." added Dutchy. "Spider, it would be good to you skip it too." he added with grin. Spider smiled and said:  
"I can hold bit of tough and strong drink."  
"Of course you can." sarcasticly added Buffer. He looked in speachless Bomber. How Charge reminded her on 2Dads she again closed herself. Buffer put his hand on her hand under table without posibility to someone see it but she brush it off.  
"You ok?" he whishpered. She nodded her answer and took a sip of her vodka martini.  
Bird was sitting by Bomber too. She was good old Bomber last week. Now from some reason, she again became closed and silented. They were allready in pub for an hour and she barrely spoke couple words.  
"What are you thinking so much Chicken legs?" asked Dutchy.  
"Bomber...something is wrong with her." she whishpered and looked into blond guy next to her.  
"She will be ok. After all what she survived, she just needs some space." answered Dutchy.  
"I don't know. I am worried." said Bird and turn to Bomber. "Bomber are you ok?" she added.  
"Why that became such a common question 'am I ok'?" said Bomber and everyone looked into her. "For Christ sake leave me alone!" she yelled and went out. Bird rised to go for her but Buffer stoped her.  
"I will." he said and walk out for her.

Bomber run out from pub. She went on beach. Sea sound always was calming for her. Today when Charge mentioned 2Dads she realised what date was that day. Exactly four months how he force her on something she didn't want.  
FLASHBACK:  
Bomber was at home waiting him to came. He was lating again. Finally he came home drunk as usually.  
"You are drunk again Leo." she said and stand in front of him.  
"Come here." he said and tried to pull her closer.  
"No. Leave me alone." she said and tried to brush his hands away. He didn't give up and he pull her closer and kissed her.  
"I said leave me alone!" she yelled and pushed him away. He slaped her and pick her in his arms. How much she was trying to push him away, he was stronger. He ripped her dress off and throw it on the flore. With last atoms of strenght she tried to push him away, but he pushed her on bed. She didn't have strenght anymore and she left herself to her destiny.  
In the morning, when she woke up, he wasn't in the room. Bomber rised and looked into her dress on flore. Ripped and throw on the flore as a trash. As her thought Bomber. She rised from bed, put some clothes on and went in her kitchen where she faced him.  
"That was your first and last time you did it." she said without looking into him.  
"Or you would do what?" he asked sarcasticly.  
"Next time I will call police." she said and he rised. He hit her and she fell on flore. In same moment came Nikki in and she saw it.  
"Becca are you ok?" she asked when she knelt by Bomber's side. Bomber nodded dashing her blood from her lip. Leo toom his duffel bag and went out.  
"It is enough. You are going with me." said Nikki.  
END OF FLASHBACK On that way finished her torturing. She wouldn't even remember that day, to Charge didn't mentioned that.  
"It is not safe to you sit here alone Becca." said Buffer and sit behind her and wrap his arms around her. "What's wrong Becca?" he added.  
"I can't this Pete." she answered and start crying again.  
"Have I done something wrong?" asked Buffer and she looked into him.  
"No you haven't. But you will one day and..." she started but he silented her. He cup her face in his hands and made her to she looks in his eyes.  
"I will never hurt you. I will never hit you or do something against your weal." said Buffer. "Look at me. I swear to you." he added.  
"I am scared. That with him started as this between us. Secret love on ship. On begining all was good and nice and sweet..." she started but he interupted.  
"I love you Becca and I never going to hurt. Never ever!" said Buffer.  
"He told me same." said Bomber and stand to leave.  
"I will prove you that." he said and she turn.  
"What are you up to?" asked Bomber.  
"Look everyone here!" he said and some people who were on beach looked into him.  
"What are you doing?" said Bomber looking into Buffer.  
"This woman here is woman of my life." he said and pointed on Bomber who was stading in shock. "And I love her more than my life." he added and turn to face Bomber. "I love you Rebecca." he said and knelt in front of her.  
"Pete what the hell you are doing?" said Bomber while she was looking into Buffer who was on his knees.  
"I don't have a ring and I didn't planned this, not today, but will you marry me?" he asked and looked into speachless Bomber. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Say something." he said while he still was looking into Bomber.  
Bomber was schocked. They barrely were together two weeks, this question was too early. Maybe he was asking her that just to she feels better like he was doing last two months.  
"I really don't know what to answer you. You are asking me something what I have never expected it will happen. Why me? I am broken, weak, betrayed..." she started but he interupted her repeting his question.  
"Do you want to marry me Rebecca?" asked Buffer and Bomber looked into him.  
"Yes. Yes I do." she answered. He stand and pull her into hug.  
"I love you." he whishpered and kissed her.  
"I love you too." she said before he kissed her one more time. He pick her in his arms and twirg her in air.  
"I promise you I will never hurt you." said Buffer.  
"I know." said Bomber and snugled in his grip.

"You can't sleep?" asked Buffer while Bomber was lying in his arms later.  
"No not really." said Bomber and sit in the bed.  
"What's wrong with you today? You are like that after Charge said it..." said Buffer and sit in the bed too and wrap his arms around her.  
"It reminded me on something what happened exactly four months ago." said Bomber and lean towards him.  
"You mean..." he started and she nodded.  
"Yeah. You know what is the most funny thing here?" she added and looked into him. "You returned life into me on same day four months after he crash it down." she added and tilted her head to look on him. He pull her in hug.  
"I love you Becca. And don't even doubt that." he said.  
"I know. And I love you too." she said. They lied back in bed but she still was in his embrace.  
"Do you have any idea how we will return back on ship to someone don't suspicious why we didn't came on ship?" asked Bomber.  
"I set alarm on my phone in 0430. We go on ship before came morning watch." answered Buffer.  
"Ok. I will believe in that you have a idea." said Bomber and slowly driffted into sleep.

In the morning, Buffer and Bomber succided to sneek on ship without someone saw them. They went in their cabins to get ready for work. Later, Bomber was surprised to see Buffer climbing on ship. 'Where did he go?' thought Bomber while she was looking on him from deck.  
"Bomber check our medical sulplise. And tell me do we have it enough." said Kate.  
"Yes ma'am." said Bomber and went in wardroom. She was working inventory, when someone came behind her and pull her into hug.  
"Someone can easily walk in and see us." said Bomber and leaned on him.  
"No I don't think so. Almost entair crew waiting in galley for one cup of brew." said Buffer. "I have something for you." he added and put his chin on her shoulder.  
"What?" she asked and little bit tilted her head to look on him.  
"Close your eyes." he said.  
"Ok." she said and rolled her eyes. He put little box in her hand. "What is it?" she added when she saw little box. She opened and there was engage ring.  
"I didn't have it last night." said Buffer and put it on her finger.  
"I don't care for rings and these things. I am happy having your love and heart." said Bomber when she turned to face him. "I love you." she added.  
"I love you too." said Buffer and place one gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!" said Kate's voice through PA.  
"Take care!" said Bomber worriedly.  
"I will. Don't worry." said Buffer.  
"Please. I have bad feeling with this!" said Bomber and looked into him.  
"I will take care." he said planted one more kiss on her lips and went out of wardroom.  
Bomber wasn't part of boarding party because she still was on light duties. She moved with her inventory when she heard explosion. Couple moments later, doors of wardroom opened and Spider and Dutchy were carrying Buffer in it. Second later, Ryan and RO were carrying Charge.  
"What happened?" asked Bomber.  
"Charge is just unconcious because of explosion. But our XO has a wound of schrapnel in his left leg." said Dutchy. "He is losing too much blood. We can't stop it." he added.  
"Ok. See with crew who is having a B blood group. And send me Bird here." said Bomber. Dutchy nodded and went out. Couple seconds later, Bird came in.  
"I check Charge. He will be ok. XO is biggest problem." said Bomber trying to hide a panic in her voice. Bird started to help around XO, while Bomber was removing material from his uniform.  
"Bomber!" said Bird and looked into her friend.  
"What?" she asked.  
"He doesn't have a pulse." said Bird and these couple words hit her as a granate.  
"What?" said Bomber and press his neck to look for a pulse.  
"He doesn't have it." said Bird.  
"Prepare me adrenalin! And if it doesn't work we will do heart masage." said Bomber. In that moment Dutchy came in with radio conected with medical.  
Bird gave injection with adrenalin to Bomber who injected it in.  
"He is not reacting." said Bird.  
"We will..." started Bomber but Dutchy cut her off.  
"Bomber, it won't help. He is gone. If you do heart masage you will pump out rest of his blood." said Dutchy.  
"We can't give up." said Bomber.  
"He is gone Bomber. And you know it." said Dutchy and put his hand on Bomber's shoulder. "He is gone." he repeted.  
"NO!" Bomber's scream was heard in almost entair ship and Dutchy wraped his arms around Bomber who start crying. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wait!" said Bird. "He is back. He has a pulse." she added. Bomber check it.  
"Yes he has it. Slow but it is pulse." she said with relief. Bird and Dutchy sighed with relief too.  
"Bird I need bandages. We have to stop bleeding and Dutchy blood group..." start Bomber.  
"RO is on his way." he finished.

After almost an hour, Bomber finished with saving life of her fiancee. Charge was still unconcious but stabile. She knew that it was very selphish from her side, but she barrely pay any attention to her friend who was lying on another bed in wardroom. Bomber was sitting by Buffer's bed and she was holding his hand. Every five minutes she was checking does he have a pulse.  
"Bomber, it is time. Melbourn is here." said Dutchy when he came in.  
"Ok. I allready prepare all." said Bomber. Couple minutes later, Spider and Ryan went in with strecher and put Buffer on it. Bomber went on deck and stood by Kate's side.  
"He is gonna be ok." said Kate and looked in young medic by her side.  
"I hope so. I hope so." said Bomber and throw one more look on Melbourn.

Hours were passing, and Hammersley was sailing for a home. Bomber was in her cabin. This unknown situation was driving her crazy. She was begging God that Pete is ok.  
"Bomber he is going to be ok." said Bird and sit by her side on rack.  
"I am so scared Bird." said Bomber and start crying.  
"You two are together?" asked Bird and loop her arm around her best friend.  
"He propose me last night." said Bomber and show her a ring. "He found me on the beach. I tried to push him away from me and he said he loved me and asked me did I want to marry him. Everyone on beach were looking into us." she added and smiled through tears. "I can't lose him. Not now." she added crying. Bomber pull him into hug.  
"Calm Bomber..."  
"I can not calm Bird. I finally find someone who I love and who loves me and he is dying. If he dies I won't survive it." said Bomber while tears were stroking down her face.  
"He is going to be ok. He is strong person." said Bird. "Now you really should to take some sleep." added Bird and Bomber nodded.

In the morning, Hammersley came into port. Bomber, still in her whites, went in hospital. When she arrive in hospital waiting room was ET.  
"Hey Bomber." he said and give her a hug.  
"Hey." she said and tried to smile. "How is he?" she added.  
"He is operated and now he is in coma." answered ET. "You are getting married?" he asked when he noticed a ring.  
"Yes. But it is long story." said Bomber.  
"I have to go. Can you stay here..."  
"Sure. And say hi to Nikki from me." said Bomber.  
"I will." said ET and went out. Bomber sighed and sit on one of the chairs in waiting room. She didn't be there alone for much time. Couple minutes later, one old woman joined to her.  
"You are waiting here for lieutenant Tomaszewski?" old woman asked Bomber. Bomber tilted her head up and looked into woman.  
"Yes." answered Bomber.  
"Who are you to him?" asked old woman and that started to nerv Bomber.  
"Better question is who are you? Pete never mentioned anyone from his family..." said Bomber.  
"I am Peter's granmother. His mum was my daughter. I am Jenna Dolland." said old woman.  
"His granmother?" asked Bomber and looked into Jenna.  
"Yes. And you are serving with him I supose." said Jenna and looked into woman in front of himself.  
"Yes. Me and Pete are friends." lied Bomber. "They still don't allowe anyone to go in. He is still on intensive care." she added and sit back in chair.  
"I know." said Jenna and sit by her side.  
"He has never mentioned you before." said Bomber and looked in her hands and start to play with her ring.  
"Last time when I saw Pete was when he was 12 years old, when his father died. I went there, I offered to my daughter to they return back. She denaied." said Jenna. "I have never seen them again. When I heard that Laura died, I came on her funeral, but I didn't came closer that day. I saw him from further. Guy in his whites. So proud, so full of himself, like his mother." she finished.  
"Pete is proud, but he is not full of himself." Bomber defended him. "Why now? Why you return now?" she added.  
"Because I don't have other kids and grandchildren. And Pete is only heir of all my fortune." answered Jenna. Bomber nodded dissapointed. Now everything will change. This woman by her side never will allowe to her grandson marry one girl from country.  
"You are getting married?" said Jenna and took Bomber's hand to better see ring.  
"Yes." said Bomber.  
"You love him? Your fiancee?" asked Jenna.  
"Yes. I had a problematic relationship before. He return me confidence in people and in life. I again start to believe in love for entair life." answered Bomber.  
"I didn't ask you for a name." said Jenna.  
"Rebecca. Rebecca Brown." said Bomber.  
"Your mother is Jennifer Brown Dalton?" asked Jenna.  
"You know my mother?" asked Bomber confused.  
"Yes I do. Once I was in Mount Isa and I met her." said Jenna while she was looking into Bomber. In that moment medic came towards them.  
"How is he?" asked Bomber.  
"I supose you are Rebecca?" asked medic and Bomber nodded. "He is awake. He was asking for you. You can go in." he added and smiled on Bomber.  
"I am his grandmother." said Jenna. "How is he?" she added.  
"He is ok. You can go later in." said medic and left. Bomber went towards Pete's hospital room. When she entered in he was awake.  
"You scared me so much." said Bomber and sit on bed and took his hand.  
"I am fine." he murmured and squezee her hand.  
"You know that we lost you for a moment there on ship? When Bird said you didn't have a pulse my world crashed down." said Bomber and couple tears rolled down. Buffer put his hand up and dashed them away.  
"I am sorry if I get you scared. I love you and you know that. In all this mess you saved me." he said and caressed her cheek.  
"I have to tell you something. Your grandmother is in waiting room." said Bomber and looked into him. "It is look like that she wants to repay her deth towards your mother seeing you again and lefting you all her heirtance." she added.  
"Last time when I saw that woman was when I was 12. You told her..."  
"No. I told her that we are friends. Somehow I am having a feeling that she wouldn't like to I be your girlfriend, let alone wife." answered Bomber. "She sighed with relief when she saw ring and found out that I am getting married." she added with smile.  
"Bomber..."  
"No. She is wright. I am just girl from country." said Bomber.  
"You know who you are?" said Buffer and pull her closer. "Mistress of my heart." he added and she smiled.  
"There is something more Pete. Jenna said that she knew my mum. How?" said Bomber.  
"Don't know. You asked her?" said Buffer while he was holding Bomber's hand.  
"Yes and she said that she was once in Mt Isa and that she met her there." answered Bomber. "But I will ask my mum. I have to go now or she will suspicious something." she added.  
"Just to you know I will expect you later." said Buffer and pull her closer to him and kissed her.  
"Good luck with your granny." said Bomber and went out. On exit she met Jenna. Jenna smiled on Bomber and Bomber smiled in return. Something was weird and Bomber decided to she will find out what. She took her phone and text to her mother.  
"We have to talk. It is urgent." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mum how do you know Jenna Dolland?" asked Bomber and Jennifer's face get pale.  
"I don't know her." lied Jennifer. "Why? Who is she?" she added looking into her daughter.  
"She is Peter's granny." answered Bomber.  
"Guy who called me and who is injured?" said Jennifer.  
"Yes." said Bomber and nodded.  
"I don't know her."  
"She said she met you once when she saw you in Mt Isa." said Bomber still looking into her mother.  
"Possible. But I don't remember." said Jennifer. "How is he? I heard he is injured." she added.  
"He is ok now." said Bomber. "But there in wardroom, he didn't have a pulse. And I thought on the moment that I lose him. And I saw how life can look without him." she added.  
"You two are together?" said Jennifer and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Yes we are. For four weeks." said Bomber and throw her hand with ring up.  
"What is that? Ring?" Jennifer asked and Bomber nodded. "No way! No way!" she added.  
"He proposed me week ago. And I said yes." answered Bomber.  
"His granny knows?" asked Jennifer.  
"No. We didn't tell her. I am having a feeling that she wouldn't like me for her granddaughter in law." said Bomber.  
"Becca..." started Jennifer. Bomber looked into her. "Maybe she is wright. For her Peter is rich heir, and you are just a girl from country." she added.  
"Mum what are you telling me?" asked Jennifer.  
"Maybe he is not for you." said Jennifer.  
"What?" said Bomber and jumped from her chair. "I love him..."  
"Does he love you?"  
"Yes. He said it..."  
"Leo said it too." said Jennifer.  
"Pete is different. I love him and he loves me. I thought you will be on my side. But you are doing same thing like you did when I wanted joined the Navy." said Bomber and took a purse. She went out of bar. Tears were rolling down her face. The most painfull thing was that her mother was wright. Two months ago, Pete blurted out that she is broken and weak. What if he propose her because of pittiness?

Bomber went in hospital. When she arrived, she saw that Jenna was there too.  
"Hi. I didn't know that you are here." said Bomber when she entered in room and step close to bed.  
"Where else I would be?" asked Jenna and Buffer rolled his eyes on that.  
"How are you Buff?" asked Bomber and Buffer rolled his eyes again.  
"That became common question these days Becca, but I am fine." he answered using Bomber's first name.  
"Now when you are not alone I have to finish something." said Jenna and went out. Bomber sit on edge of bed.  
"What is wrong?" said Buffer and sit in the bed. Bomber turns her look away, but Buffer pick her head up to she looks on him.  
"My mum is against this too. First she wanted to I try with you. Now how she finds out who is your granny she changed her opinion. There is something..." said Bomber. "Maybe she is wright. You were injured same day when you gave me a ring..."  
"You talked with Chefo?" joked Buffer and took her face in.  
"With who?" said Bomber.  
"Long story." said Buffer and looked in Bomber's eyes. "I love you. Even if everyone say that I should left you, I never would. I love you." he added and planted gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I love you too but..." whishpered Bomber.  
"But?" asked Buffer. "There is not but." he added.  
"Pete..." started Bomber. Buffer shut her up with kiss. This time she didn't push him.  
"I missed you." whishpered Buffer and hugged her.  
"I missed you too." said Bomber and put her head on his shoulder. "I took a sick leave. And we have to talk." she added.  
"Something wrong?" said Buffer and moved to she looks at him.  
"I am not so sure. I will tell you same day when I be sure in that." said Bomber with smile.  
"You won't leave me?" he asked and rise his eyebrows.  
"Never." answered Bomber with smile and kiss him again.

Jenna was sitting in caffee bar close to hospital. She was waiting Jennifer.  
"What you want Jenna?" said Jennifer and sit for her table.  
"I want you to you move your daughter from my grandson." said Jenna. "You allready destroyed Laura's life. I won't let your daughter to she destroys Pete's life. I know that they are together. I am not idiot. To someone finds out for them it would be end for Pete's career." Jenna added.  
"Laura loved James with all her heart. Your daughter was happy with him." said Jennifer.  
"And after his death how she lived? She and her son lived in poorness." said Jenna angry.  
"She choose that life." said Jennifer.  
"You were her friend. You should to stop her. But not, you help her." said Jenna and looked into Jennifer.  
"And I am not regreting for that." said Jennifer.  
"Get your daughter far away from Peter." yelled Jenna and walk out of caffe.

Bomber came home later that day. Her mother was waiting for her.  
"You are still here?" asked Bomber when she saw her mother.  
"Yes I am. We have to talk." said Jennifer.  
"Ok. Talk." said Bomber and sit on sofa.  
"You can't destroy your career by marrying Pete. Your career is still on begining." said Jennifer.  
"Since when you are suporting my career mum?" asked Bomber sarcastic.  
"I am suporting it. I want you happy and Navy makes you happy." said Jennifer. "Please end this with Peter before it goes further than it should." she added.  
"Mum..." started Bomber but Jennifer shut her up.  
"Listen to me. What if you get pregnant with him? And what if it ends? What then?" interupted Jennifer.  
"Mum listen to me. Please..."  
"No answer me. What if you get pregnant and he listen his granny and left you?"  
"I think I allready am." said Bomber.  
"What?" asked Jennifer confused.  
"I am pregnant mum. I think I am pregnant." said Bomber and looked into Jennifer.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry for long wait here is 4 new chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bomber's conversation with her mother didn't pass very well. Bomber was scared that Jennifer was wright. What if Pete left her? Bomber allready knew an answer, she won't survive it. Especially now.  
Buffer was still in hospital. Since he was injured pass two and a half weeks. Bomber didn't came to visit him for almost two weeks. He knew that something was wrong. And he was sure then. Bomber send him a message that they had to talk and that she will came here later that day.

Before her meeting with Pete, Bomber visited Nikki, who was in her fourth month.  
"So, tell me who is he?" asked Nikki and took a sip of her orange juice.  
"I can tell you because I am on shore posting from next week." said Bomber and Nikki looked confused. "I was with Pete for almost two months." she added.  
"How you mean you were? And Josh told me you are getting married..."  
"I will quit with him today. Number one, his granny hates me. Number two, Pete is heir of Jenna's fortune and number three..." said Bomber but Nikki interupted.  
"You are an idiot!" finished Nikki. "He loves you. And why are you leaving ship?" she added.  
"I am pregnant." said Bomber.  
"Wow that is great." said Nikki and hugged Bomber. "You tell Pete?" she added.  
"No. And I don't know how to tell him this. We can't be together. There is something what connecting my mum and Jenna and they both are against us." said Bomber. "I really like him. I love him more than I love anyone but..." she added with tears.  
"There is not 'but'. Head up and fight for man who you love." said Nikki. "You are our fighter." she added. Bomber smiled and looked on watch.  
"I have to go." said Bomber and went. She went in hospital. When she entered in Pete's room he was walking on cruches.  
"I think you should ly in bed." said Bomber from doorway. Buffer turn and looked into her. He came towards her and hug her.  
"I missed you." said Buffer. "I didn't see you for two weeks." he added.  
"I had to think..." started Bomber.  
"About what?" said Buffer and looked into her.  
"Look my mum and Jenna know each other somehow and there is some big secret." said Bomber when she and Buffer sit on bed. "I wanted to quit this. It would be better for both of us..." she started.  
"No. I don't want to hear anything. I love you and I don't care what they have. We have our life Becca." said Buffer and tilted her head to she looks on him. "I want you. I want family with you, kids and you..." he said and hugged her.  
"Well maybe your wishes will came true soon." said Bomber and looked into him.  
"What?" he asked. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
"I am pregnant Pete." said Bomber and smiled. He grined and kissed her. In that moment doors get opened and Swain walk in.  
"To I came back later?" he asked with grin.  
"Very funny Chris." said Buffer. "To we tell him?" he added and looked into Bomber who smiled and nodded.  
"Tell me what?" asked Swain while he was looking into his friends. Bomber rised her hand and show him a ring.  
"We are getting married and she is pregnant." explained Buffer.  
"Congratulations!" said Swain and gave a hug to Bomber and shake hands with Buffer.  
"Thanks Swain." said Bomber.  
"When is a wedding?" asked Swain.  
"What before I went out from this hospital." answered Buffer.  
"Well you can start with preparations. You are leaving hospital tomorrow. But cruches staying one more week." said Swain.  
"These are great news. Honey I am so happy." said Jenna from doorway. Swain rised his eyebrows and run out leaving Buffer and Bomber alone with Jenna. "And what preparations?" she added. Buffer looked in Bomber who shock her head.  
"For our wedding." said Buffer.  
"Which wedding?" said Jenna pale.  
"Me and Becca are getting married. And she is pregnant." said Buffer. "And listen to me because I will say it only once. Whatever you say or do, you or Jennifer, I will marry Becca." he added.  
"You don't know entair thruth. Her mother distroyed our lives." said Jenna.  
"Then tell us that thruth Jenna." said Bomber.  
"Yes I think that is time that you two find out." said Jennifer and entered in room.  
"No, you won't say anything..." started Jenna but Buffer silented her.  
"Shut up! Me and Becca have a right to know." he yelled. "Jennifer please, tell us." he added calmier and loop his arm around nervouse Bomber.  
"I lied. First time when I met you, when you called, I suspected that you are Laura's son." said Jennifer and Buffer and Bomber looked confused.  
"How do you knew mother?" asked Buffer.  
"Long story. But we have a time." said Jennifer.

 **Author's note: Here is one more chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. Sorry for unpublishing for long time I promise I will publish regularly from now on.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Tell us mum." said Bomber nervously.  
"My mum and dad send me in highschool here in Cairns to my older sister. And then I met Laura. We became very good friends. After last year, we decide to go together on holiday, here couple miles in Cairns. She lied to Jenna that we are going in Melbourn, but we went there in that small fisherman's place. And there she met James, your father." said Jennifer. "They fell in love into each other. He was 26 and she was 18, he was simple fisherman, and Laura was rich heir. When we returned back in Cairns after two months, Laura said that she is pregnant. She told that to Jenna too. Jenna said to she could keep the kid, but she couldn't see James ever again. Laura denayed it and Jenna locked her in her room. I knew that my best friend was suffering and Laura asked me for help, she asked me to help her to run away with James and I said yes. Jenna found out that I helped Laura to escape and she said that that all was my fault." finished Jennifer. Bomber and Buffer were speachless and bit confused.  
"So that is your big secret?" asked Bomber and both woman nodded.  
"And for that you two are against our relationship?" added Buffer and both women nodded again.  
"You knew who I am in hospital when Becca was injured?" asked Pete.  
"I suspected." said Jennifer.  
"You two have a choice. Especially you Jenna." said Pete. "You can accept my relationship with Rebecca and be there when we get a kid or you both can leave this room now, but if you do that, there is no return back." he added and looked in both women.  
"I don't have anything against you Rebecca. You are nice girl..." started Jenna.  
"But you have against my mum. Welcome in the club." murmured Becca.  
"Look Jennifer, we can find mutual language for them." sugested Jenna.  
"Yes we can." answered Jennifer.  
"Can I sugest something?" asked Jenna and Buffer and Bomber nodded. "I am going to leave Cairns after your wedding. And you two needs house when you are going to live. My house is 15 minutes away from Cairns. Accept it as my wedding gift." she added.  
"Ok." agreed Buffer but Bomber saw he wasn't very happy about that.

Finally, after three weeks spended in hospital, Buffer exited.  
"Our house, our peace, me and you. Well I think that this is heaven." said Buffer and wrap his arms around her.  
"No more hiddings, no more secrets." said Bomber and wraped her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah. You tell Kate who is your fiancee?" asked Buffer.  
"No, but Nikki probably told her." answered Bomber and planted her lips on his.  
"Maybe telling them all can wait." said Buffer when they crashed on bed.  
"Of course it can wait." murmured Bomber before he kissed her again. He slid his hands from her face and started to unbottom her shirt.  
"Bekki, Pete you are in?" came feminin voice from downstairs.  
"I am starting to hate her." murmured Buffer.  
"She is your granny..." started Bomber.  
"You have 10 minutes to see what she wants." he said and she kissed him.  
Bomber wents down.  
"Hi honey, sorry for disturbing." said Jenna.  
"No. It is ok." said Bomber and smiled.  
"I bring something to you see." said Jenna and pointed on couple catalogs on table. "You have to choose your wedding dress." she added.  
"I think to not get married in classic wedding dress. Me and Pete still didn't tell everyone about wedding. We need to fix that first. And we will married on the beach so..."  
"No, you have to wear wedding dress. It brings luck." said Jenna.  
"Hello." said Buffer and wraped his arms around Bomber.  
"Hi. How are you feeling?" asked Jenna.  
"I am fine. Becca takes care about me as I am little kid." he joked and planted a kiss on Bomber's shoulder.  
"You should be on cruches." said Bomber and looked in him.  
"I can walk without it." he said. "So what are you two doing?" added Buffer.  
"Girls stuffs for wedding. So you should dissapiered." said Jenna. "You can't see wedding dress. It brings bad luck, so out." she added.  
"Ok." he said. "Bec tonight in beach pub..."  
"Ok we will go. But you will take cruches." she said. Buffer rolled his eyes.  
"Ok. I will." he said and kissed her and walk in backyard by pool.  
"Becca I brought invitation catalog." said Jennifer from doorway. "Oh you are here too." she added when she saw Jenna.  
"Yes. I want to help Becca to choose her wedding dress." answered Jenna.  
'What day I will have?' thought Bomber and smiled on two woman.

 **Author note: one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After spending whole day with Jenna and Jennifer, Bomber and Buffer went in beach pub. They had big news for crew.

"You are nervous?" asked Buffer when they arrived in front of pub.

"Little bit." she conffesed.

"Don't worry. We are together in this. Nikki and Josh didn't tell anyone." said Buffer and planted one gentle kiss on Bomber's lips. They went in.

"It is good to see you alive sir." said Ryan and grined.

"It is good to see you too Ryan." said Buffer and looked in young sailor.

"How are you Pete?" asked Mike.

"Fine. Bit boring walking with cruch's help but I am fine." he answered.

"Bomber what is all about it? Leaving Hammersley? Again?" asked Kate and looked into her friend.

"It is long story Kate. But shortly, I am pregnant and I am getting married." said Bomber.

"That is great. Congratulation!" said Kate and hugged her friend. "But for who? I had a feeling you will finally get married for Pete and now you crashed my hopes" she confessed. Bomber laughed first, and then Nikki burst into laugh too.

"What?" asked Kate confused.

"You still didn't realise? You are bad CO then." joked Dutchy.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on here?" asked Kate.

"Well to we push up your hopes..." started Bomber and took Buffer for his hand and he loop his arm around her.

"No way!" said Kate. "Since when you two are together?" she added.

"Five weeks." answered Buffer.

"Five weeks?" said Kate.

"We didn't want to breake rules. But we didn't want to one of us left ship before we didn't be sure in this 100%." said Buffer.

"And when you two realise it?" asked Kate and lift her eyebrows.

"When he was injured and when he didn't have a pulse, I had a feeling like my heart stopped too. And of course week ago, when I became 100% sure that I am pregnant." said Bomber.

"You two probably planned what to say." joked Kate. They all laughed. Rest of evening crew spent there, in beach pub, enjoying that they are all again together.

After a while, Buffer and Bomber sneek out and went home.

"You want to we start there where we stopped this afternoon?" asked Buffer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why not?" answered Bomber and they stumbled towards bedroom, kicking and broking many things on their way.

"I told you so." said Josh while he and his wife were lying in bed.

"You don't have to repet that all day." said Nikki.

"I knew that he always liked her. Buffer was just stubborn and didn't want to confess it." said Josh and smiled.

"But look that on this way Josh. That he didn't leave and that he confess her back then her feelings, nothing of this with 2Dads wouldn't happened." said Nikki and looked into her husband.

"Maybe. But we can not know that." said Josh and kiss Nikki's forehead.

Buffer woke up in the morning and look in Bomber who was still sleeping. He was the most happy guy on world. He was having a woman who he loved most on the world by his side and they were expecting a child, piece of their love. Finally they didn't have to worry about rules anymore.

"Since when you are awake?" asked Bomber and he looked into her.

"Long enough to see how much you are beatifull while sleeping." he answered and kissed her.

"Mr charmer." said Bomber and smiled on her fiance and answered on his kiss.

"Finally." he said. "No more hiding, no more breaking rules." Buffer added and pull her closer in his arms.

"No more secrets about our past." added Bomber. "Just you, me and this little thing." she said and put her hand on her stomach. He smiled and kiss her again rolling on top of her.

 **Author's note: story will end soon. I hope you enjoyed in this chapter. It is short one. Let me know what do you think about it so please review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Bomber and Buffer married two months after he went out from hospital. On wedding was Hammersley crew and Jennifer and Jenna. Six months after wedding Buffer and Bomber get a beatifull little girl named Lara. Bomber finished her navy exams and became a nurse in Barry General hospital while Buffer is still serving as a XO on Hammersley.

Nikki and Joshua Holiday get a son and they gave him a name Andy as name of his godfather. Nikki has been promoted to lieutenant commander and she is serving on shore.

Mike Flynn has been promoted to NavCom CO and he replaced Maxine White on that position. After two years being Hammersley's CO, Kate took a shore posting after she give a birth to twins Ariel and Nick.

Dutchy became warrant officer and on surprise of everyone he proposed Bird in middle of port after their secretly relationship. They married soon after and get a daughter Laura.

Bird became a navy qualify medic and she is serving as a medic on shore in Barry General hospital together with Bomber.

Spider became leading seaman and he is serving on frigate. Charge and RO are still serving on Hammersley same as Ryan White.

Swain is working as a medic in Barry General hospital too. He and Sally get one more kid, son James.

Every year when everyone are in port they organise a reunion remembering their time on Hammersley.

 **Author's note: This is last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed in this story. Everyone are happy on end. Soon I will publish new story, and of course end my other stories. Thanks for suport and reviews. Especially to you TessaTessa.**

 **Thanks on reading**


End file.
